At night
by PolarBear1200
Summary: Hermione takes a walk alone at night, and Severus finds Her and tries to show her why she should be with him instead of her husband, Ron. Sorry, only a oneshot.


She strolled slowly down the dark corridor. Slowly and sleepily, as she had woken up from a nightmare, tangled in the limbs of her husband, sweating, and decidedly uncomfortable. Once she had calmed down from her dream, she disentangled herself, slowly and quietly, although without reason, Ronald Weasley could sleep through the derailment of the Hogwarts Express, and wake up afterwards wondering what had happened, before falling back asleep amongst the rubble.

Hermione leisurely walked, her left hand out dragging lazily against the wall as she stepped in time to her heart beat, slow, steady. Once she had overcome her dream, as many of us do, she once again had become sleepy, but venturing back into bed was impossible, as Ronald had sprawled his long legged, long armed, long torso-ed body across the bed, snoring loudly.

So here is where Hermione is found, walking down a slight slant, heading aimlessly into the dark corridors of Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry.

With barely a foot in front of her visible, Hermione felt a hand slide around her waist and settle against her protruding hipbone, and almost violently, but with a slight amount of care, she was pushed back into a small alcove, and cornered by a dark figure.

She looked up into the face of Severus Snape, as he looked down into hers, into her eyes, as as she felt, into her very soul.

"Not up all night shagging the weasley boy, then, Miss Granger?" He asked, sneering, as he placed one hand against the wall behind her head, leaning on it casually, effectively trapping her in the corner.

"No, unfortunately, we are just so tired after ALL this week, with the constant shagging, and multiple orgasms, and the exploring of every sexual avenue possible. I'm sure you understand when I say I must be heading back, to sleep, to rest my tired muscles." She said, with the tone of sarcasm, with a biting meaning behind the words.

Severus Snape and Hermione Granger had been an item, for a reasonably decent time. But circumstances had pushed them apart, pushed him back into his cave, into his dungeons, into the rotted, black hole where his heart might have been at a time, when he was younger, more innocent. And it pushed her back, back into the arms of a one Ronald Weasley, whom Snape, although never one to toot his own horn, considered a GRAVE step down from his Hermione.

So as the words left Hermione's mouth, she knew she was hitting him deep. She knew he was a protective, possessive and jealous lover, who would hate nothing more than to know she was being touched by someone like her husband - a WEASLEY.

Snape bent his elbow and placed the length of his forearm against the wall, bringing his face a few inches from her ear. She breathed in shallow, and fast at the sudden intrusion into her personal space.

A careful man, was Severus Snape, a calculating, controlled and careful man. Rarely did he do anything out of the ordinary, rarely did he do anything without purpose or meaning, and rarely did he feel for anyone, much less a huffy gryffindor, 20 years his junior. But here he was, wanting nothing more than to carry her to his rooms and show her how much pure pleasure he could elict from her, knowing full well his sexual prowess exceeds that of a Weasley 20 fold. 40 fold even.

"I'm sure you must be exhausted," He breathed the last word into her ear, "but surely, you can spare a few moments to catch up with an old friend?"

"You are not an old friend, Snape, you are my colleague, you are my aquaintance, and I do not care to think of you as anything more, nor do I appreciate you thinking of ME as anything more." She turned to move out of the corner, but he pushed her back into the wall, with his hand pressing against her protruding hipbone once again.

"I've always loved your hipbones." Severus said, changing the subject, running his thumb in a circle, lifting her night shirt slightly to circle his thumb around it, knowing full well that Hermione's hipbone was one of her most sensitive spots. "Does he know that you love to be kissed along your stomach, from hipbone to hipbone, and lightly scratched around your navel?" He trailed his finger along her stomach as he spoke, reminding her how good it feels to be touched so right.

Hermione, although bossy, knew better than to direct her husband, or anyone, in bed. A man is very sensitive to his sexual talents, and most of them dislike being told what is right and wrong. Severus knew she would never direct her husband in bed. Severus had found her places, the places that made her whimper, and breathe heavily, moan, mewl, pout and huff, without being told. He had explored her until she begged him to stop, and he knew her and could play her like some smooth, delicious cello. But the music that came from her was more music to his ears than any score by any composer.

Hermione whimpered as his finger circled her navel, and pressed herself further back into the corner.

"I'm a married woman." She stated, as if she'd been practising saying that sentence in her head.

"Mmm unfortunately," Severus mumbled, "I'm not the type to stop for silly marriage vows." His fingers dipped into the top of her pants, grazing the top of her pubic bone, and she unconsiously lifted her hips.

"I knew he had nothing on me, you know," He continued, "You know as well as I do, a Weasley would never pleasure you as I can, and am. When was the last time he did this to you? When was the last time he had you thoughtless, pressed against a wall, and nearly begging him to take you? Never, I suppose."

Hermione shook her head to sober herself up. She glared up into his eyes, glinting with a smile that would never make a home on his lips, as his hand stilled, wrapping itself around her hip, and he raised an eyebrow, as if he was challenging her to say different.

"I'll have you know," The word 'know' being said with a moan, as he pressed himself into her, and she felt his hardness against her stomach.. "I'll have you know," She repeated, "I am HARDLY about to beg you to take me. I do have self control.. And saying that, I would like to leave now. Please release me." She turned her head and closed her eyes tightly, awaiting the cool breeze that would meet her as he stalked away.

"I could make you happy." He said, slowly, with a tone of regret.

He leant down, moving the few strands of hair away from her neck with his large nose, and he kissed her lightly behind her ear.

"I suppose he has no idea that you love to be kissed here." He said, with another, harder kiss. She unconsciously tilted her neck towards him. "I love kissing you here, you know, it's almost like an off switch to your brain. So many times I've stopped you from arguing with me with a kiss to your neck. I had forgotten how good you taste, and smell and feel." Here he placed a longer, harder kiss, and he lightly sucked on the soft part behind her ear, grazing the skin with his teeth.

Hermione's mouth fell open, and she whimpered loudly with a breath out. She whispered various obscenities, which caused Severus to smile against her neck.

"You are not behaving like a married woman, Hermione." He said, holding her chin and turning her face to his, staring at her glazed eyes, sleepy and out of focus from his kisses.

He leant down to place a kiss on her lips, and she turned her head.

"No, no, no, no, no." she chanted. "No! Snape! Stop it, I am married. You go away, I am with Ronald now. And I am deeply in love."

"I, too, am deeply in love, Hermione." Severus said slowly. He held her gaze for a moment, before stepping back and turning, walking away, into the darkness.

"It's too late now." Hermione told herself, as she moved slowly back towards her rooms.


End file.
